The present invention relates to the structure of a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device) or a technology effective when applied to a dicing technology in a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-55519 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of cutting an optical IC structure, which has been obtained by attaching a relatively soft prism layer comprised of an optical glass onto an optical IC substrate comprised of a relatively hard silicon material, with a rotary blade so as not to make cracks in the structure. Described specifically, according to this technology, a portion of the upper prism layer is cut with a wide-width first blade and then the remaining portion of the upper prism layer and the lower optical IC substrate are cut across the whole thickness with a small-width second blade, thus avoiding any burden on the blades.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-194469 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-191436 (Patent Document 3) disclose a two-step dicing technology of a semiconductor wafer comprising forming a groove with a tapered blade and then, dicing the wafer with a straight blade having a smaller width than the tapered blade.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-55519[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-194469[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-191436